Blog użytkownika:Tysia123/Z akt Białowłosej
Tytuł taki, a nie inny, ponieważ będę tu umieszczać krótkie opowiadanka, zwykle onshoty z życia Aury przed wydarzeniami w CCP. Najlepsze lekarstwo na wszelkie smutki... Od razu uprzedzam, że akurat ten oneshot jest napisany w dość nietypowym stylu, ale nic nie poradzę, taką miałam wene :P Siedziałam nad urwiskiem i wpatrywałam się w gwiazdy. Nisko w dole lśniło lustro wody, w którym odbijały się setki małych światełek. Księżyc znajdował się w pełni. Było ciepło. Wiosna trwała już w pełnej okazałości i lekki chłód nie dawał mi sie we znaki. Wokół była cisza. W jakim miejscu byłam? Jakim kraju? Jakim mieście? Nie mam pojęcia. Zwykle moja orientacja w terenie jest doskonała, wiem gdzie lecę, gdzie się znajduje. Nie tym razem. Prawdę mówiąc jest mi wszystko jedno, jaka jest nazwa tego miejsca. Jednego jestem pewna. Jest piękne. Zgiełk miasta i wieczny szum jeżdżących samochodów został daleko w tyle. Światłem była jedynie delikatna łuna księżyca. Świat spał i można by sądzić, że jestem sama... Jedyna... Ostatnia... Te miejsce idealnie oddawało uczucia krążące w mojej głowie. Sama. Jedyna. Ostatnia. Nikogo poza mną. Nigdy nikogo podobnego do mnie. "Odmieniec" A byłam pewna, że się uspokoiłam, że dzisiejsze wydarzenia uciekły ode mnie rozgonione gwałtownym wiatrem, który czułam lecąc tutaj. Ale nie. Wróciły. Wróciły jak grad zasypując mnie wspomnieniami z dzisiejszego dnia. Co się stało? Bardzo dużo. Normalny wyjazd. Wsiadłam do samochodu. Marcel siedział obok mnie, Sebastian prowadził, a mama siedziała obok, na przednim siedzeniu. Zwykłe odwiedziny u babci. Ale nie, one nigdy nie mogą być zwykłe. Dla matki Elizy zawsze byłam odmieńcem. "To przez trzy lata szlajało się po lesie, jak możesz trzymać to w domu?!" "Dzikuskę sobie wzięłaś na wychowanie" "Nic tylko siedzi i gada z psami. A i dobrze, tam jej miejsce!" Jedyny plus każdych odwiedzin. Dwa, piękne, wspaniałe husky. "Mogłabyś jej chociaż przefarbować te włosy! Wygląda jak straszydło!" "Skaza dla naszej rodziny, powinnaś się wstydzić" "Odmieniec" A ja na prawdę nie wiedziałam, co robię źle, zawsze podczas odwiedzin u babci czekało mnie poniżanie i niezadowolenie. Nie inaczej było dzisiaj. Nie miałam siły tego słuchać. Po prostu wybiegłam stamtąd, a po chwili leciałam w przestworzach, byle dalej od tamtego miejsca. Nie interesowało mnie, że będę się musiała potem tłumaczyć, chciałam uciec, jak najdalej. Na codzień nie przejmowałam sie faktem, że jestem inna, niepasująca nigdzie... Byłam tego świadoma, ale cieszyłam sie otaczającym światem i starałam się wszędzie wkraczać z radością... Ale czasami nadchodziły takie dni... Gdy wszystko się waliło, a otaczające mnie osoby boleśnie przekazywały mi, że nie chcą mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. I wtedy, tak jak teraz uciekałam w ustronne miejsce. Byle dalej od wspomnień. Przemieniłam się w człowieka i podeszłam do urwiska. Była na prawdę wysoko. Jakże łatwo byłoby teraz skoczyć i skończyć z tym wszystkim... Zaśmiałam się w myślach. Nie, żadne słowa nie są mnie w stanie skłonić do czegoś takiego. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Już było mi lepiej. Śmiech to jednak doskonałe lekarstwo. Zrobiłam kilka kroków w tył. Coś jeszcze jest doskonałym lekarstwem. Rozpędziłam się i skoczyłam z krawędzi. Do moich żył napłynęła adrenalina, w piersi pojawiło się uczucie odpowiadające strachowi, ale ja zaśmiałam się z niego, jak za każdym razem. Odległość dzieląca mnie od powierzchni malała, tuż przed zderzeniem zmieniłam się w smoka i rozpostarłam skrzydła szybując tuż nad lustrem wody. Wzleciałam odrobinę wyżej i złożyłam skrzydła wpadając do jeziora. Owiał mnie chłód, było na prawdę zimno. Po chwili wynurzyłam się i pomknęłam w górę, ku bezkresnym przestworzom. Wzniosłam się wysoko, ponad chmury, których ilość i tak była znikoma, po czym odchyliłam się do tyłu składając skrzydła, znowu spadałam, rokoszując się wolnością i nieograniczeniem, wsłuchując się w wiatr i ciszę odpowiednią nocy. Poczułam jak uchodzi ze mnie cała gorycz dzisiejszego dnia. Nie było nic wspanialszego niż latanie i żadnego lepszego lekarstwa na chwile takie jak dziś. Znów wzniosłam się w górę, zawisłam na chwile w powietrzu. Dało się słyszeć jedynie miarowe uderzanie moich skrzydeł. Uwielbiałam ten dźwięk. Wyobraziłam sobie w powietrzu przede mną labirynt, złożony z świetlistych punkcików. Ruszyłam przed siebie z zabójczą szybkością, wymijając wyimaginowane przeszkody. Gwałtownie skręcałam, robiłam beczki, wzbijałam sie w górę, to spadałam w dół, wszystko to z okropną zwinnością i zawrotną prędkością. Po chwili wyrównałam lot. Złość i ból już całkowicie minęły, teraz przepełniało mnie szczęście i radość, zrodzone dzięki szaleńczemu lotowi. Leciałam już jedynie wpatrując się w miliony gwiazd. Może ten dzień nie był wcale taki zły? Ekhem, i jakby ktoś wysunął złe wnioski... Aura nie żyje w ciągłym użalaniu się nad sobą, po prostu... Naszła mnie trochę wena na opisanie jednego z jej gorszych dni. :P I za niedługo (znaczy, jak napiszę) pojawi się jeszcze jedno opko, tym razem bardziej weselsze :D Kamyczek Oto kolejny oneshot, to tylu latach miesiącach! Życzę miłego czytania! Mogą się zdarzyć literówki lub jakieś błędy... Nie mam miły tego dokładnie sprawdzać... Zerwałam się z łóżka już o czwartej. Wykonałam wszystkie poranne czynności, zjadłam szybko śniadanie i wyparzyłam z domu zabierając po drodze aparat. Szybkim krokiem weszłam w głąb lasu, a po chwili w smoczej postaci wzbiłam się w powietrze i wraz z znalezienie się nad linią drzew stałam się niewidzialna. Skierowałam się w stronę gór i systemu jaskiń i tuneli, w którym się wychowałam. Po chwili właściwie byłam na miejscu, wylądowałam na skraju wejścia i weszłam do środka tunelu, popędziłam do mojej dawnej jaskini witając się po drodze z kilkoma smokami górskimi. Znalazłam się w pomieszczeniu i omiotłam wzrokiem otoczenie. Już od dawna tu nie mieszkałam, ale żaden inny smok nie wprowadził się tutaj po mojej wyprowadzce, więc nadal uważałam to miejsce za swoje, i przetrzymywałam tutaj kilka rzeczy, które nie były mi potrzebne w domu, ale chciałam je w jakiś sposób zachować. No i ostatnio skryłam tutaj coś, co było mi dzisiaj potrzebne. Zmieniłam się w człowieka i odszukałam moją zgubę, średniej wielkości, mieszczący się w dłoni, czerwony kamyczek, czy raczej, rubin. Zacisnęłam na nim dłoń i podniosłam się, jeszcze raz rzuciłam okiem na pomieszczenie i z radością malującą się na twarzy pobiegłam labiryntem tuneli. Doszłam do dość sporej jaskini, której jedna ze ścian otwierała się na zewnątrz. Znajdowało się tutaj kilka par górskich smoków, które siedziały obok gniazda i oczekiwały się wyklucia swoich pociech. Przywitałam się z nimi i ruszyłam niemal w podskokach do pary smoków, oddalonej najbardziej, których gniazdo znajdowało się najbliżej krawędzi. -Cześć Meria! Hej Korim! - zawołałam witając się z parą górskich rubinu, Meria była córką Rivani, smoczycy, która znalazła mnie zaraz po przemianie w smoka, i choć była ode mnie młodsza, to wychowywana była jako ta starsza, i była dla mnie trochę autorytetem. Aktualnie odwiedzam ją od czasu, do czasu, gdy nie mam pomysłu na inne spędzenie dnia, ostatnio zaprosiła mnie, bym przyleciała dzisiaj i przyglądała się wykluciu jej smoczątka. Z chęcią przystałam na tą propozycje, ponieważ jeszcze ani razu nie widziałam wykluwających się młodych, choć mieszkałam ze smokami przez całe trzy lata. -Co za entuzjazm - Zaśmiała się wspomniana smoczyca. -Czekałam na ten dzień od dawna, co się dziwicie - odparłam siadając pod ścianą, nieopodal gniazda. -Ty czekałaś? To co my mamy powiedzieć? - Zaśmiał się Korim. Przyjrzałam się jajom, coś tutaj nie grało, ostatnim razem było jedno, wyglądało jak duży rubin, teraz tych jaj było dwa, a drugie było śnieżnobiałe, pokryte jakby delikatnym meszkiem. -Co to za białe jajo? - Spytałam. -Korim je znalazł, porzucona na skałach gdzieś nieopodal, to jajo Szybownika wichrowego - wyjaśniła Meria patrząc z troską na biały owal. -Upierzonego – dodał jej partner. -Szybownika? - Szepnęłam wpatrując się w nie jak zahipnotyzowana. Ostrożnie zbliżyłam się i dotknęłam ręką skorupki. Meszek wokół był delikatny i lekki, pewnie stanowił dodatkową ochronę przed uszkodzeniami. Odsunęłam się nie spuszczając wzroku z jaja. -A co jeśli rodzice będą go szukać? -Nie będą - Odpowiedział Kor - nikt się nie opiekował nim od kilku dni, mimo faktu, że szybowniki kochają spędzać czas wśród chmur, a siedzenie na ziemi nie należy to ulubionego sposobu na zagospodarowanie czasu, to żaden smok nie porzuciłby jaja na tak długi czas. -W takim razie co się stało z tymi szybownikami? - Rzuciłam od razu pytanie. Smoczycy wyrwało się westchnienie. -Nikt tego nie wiem, ale Szybowniki to zwinne gady, mało prawdopodobne, żeby dały się podejść, więc musiało się z nimi stać coś poważnego... Mam nadzieje, że coś, co mogło ich zaatakować nie krąży gdzieś w okolicy - powiedziała spoglądając na swoje jajo. W zamyśleniu oparłam się o ścianę. Co mogło się stać rodzicom tego maleństwa? Porzuciłam te przemyślenia na kiedy indziej, bo w mojej głowie pojawiły się inne pytania. Czy ja też mogłam być kiedyś w takim jajku? Rivani mówiła, że to całkiem możliwe, że wyklułam się z jajka jako smok, tyle, że w jakimś czasie po urodzeniu zmieniłam się w człowieka i moi biologiczni rodzice nie mieli wyjścia i musieli mnie oddać Elizie, tylko, że to jedna z kilku teorii moich urodzin, wątpię, żebym kiedykolwiek dowiedziała się jak było na prawdę... Zwłaszcza, że nie pasuje tutaj fakt, że istniało ryzyko, iż po oddaniu człowiekowi zmienię się z powrotem w smoka, a chyba wszyscy wiedzieli, że do takiego czegoś dojść nie może... Ludzie nie mogą dowiedzieć się o istnieniu tych stworzeń, więc dlaczego moi rodzice mieliby tak narażać swoją rasę? I tym bardziej mnie? Każdy powtarza mi, że najwyraźniej był jakiś poważny powód, tylko nikt nie mówi jaki... Otrząsam się z rozmyślań, ponieważ skorupka na czerwonym jajku zaczęła pękać. Wstrzymałam oddech przypatrując się szparze, która powiększała się z każdym ruchem smoczka znajdującego się w środku. Wyprostowałam się z uwagą wlepiając wzrok w gniazdo, po chwili stworzonko siedzące w jaju widocznie zaczęło się niecierpliwić i z większą intensywnością próbowało się wydostać. Nagle z boku jajka odpadła część skorupki, a po chwili przez dziurę przecisnął się mały, biały łebek. Smoczek już pewniej odepchnął się łapkami i wyszedł z jajka, pokazując się nam w pełnej okazałości. Wpatrywałam się w niego zachwycona, otrząsnął łebek i rozejrzał się po okolicy, po czym radośnie podreptał do swojej mamy, witając się z nią, po krótkiej chwili pobiegł także do ojca. Po krótkim przywitaniu zwrócił się w moją stronę. Heh, takiego stwora jeszcze nie widział. Smoczek z ciekawością z oczach zaczął do mnie ostrożnie podchodzić, potykając się od czasu do czasu, wyglądało to dość komicznie, gdyż oczy miał wlepione we mnie. Chyba na kilometr dało się wyczuć bijące od niego zainteresowanie. -Cześć mały - Przywitałam się szeroko się uśmiechając - Mam coś dla ciebie - wyciągnęłam z kieszeni rubin pokazując go smoczkowi w pełnej okazałości. Zachwycone stworzonko rzuciły się na kamyk, wytrącając mi go z ręki. Zaśmiałam się obserwując jak maleństwo bawi sie rubinem, po chwili zwróciłam uwagę na innego pisklaka, górskiego szafiru, próbującego nieśmiało podejść do kolegi. Ten nie zwraca na niego uwagi, bawiąc się zdobyczą, jednak, gdy malec zauważył świecidełko w łapkach dzieciaka Meri rzucił się na niego próbując wyrwać mu kamyk. Przeniosłam wzrok na Merie i Korima Przypatrywali się pisklętom z radością. Smoczyca spojrzała na mnie. -Skąd wiedziałaś, że rubin będzie idealnym prezentem? -No bez przesady, to, że spędzam tyle czasu między ludźmi nie sprawia, że nie wiem takich oczywistych rzeczy - zaśmiałam się .- Chyba zapominasz wśród jakich smoków się wychowywałam przez pewien czas - dodałam. -Gdzież bym śmiała - Zaśmiała się w przeniosła wzrok na smoczęta - Pokaż im się w drugiej formie. -Jesteś pewna? - przeniosłam wzrok na bawiące się smoczki. - Ale tak teraz? -Jestem ciekawa ich reakcji - powiedziała kładąc łeb na łapach i wpatrując się w maleństwa z lekkim uśmiechem. "Jestem ciekawa jego reakcji", jakbym była częścią jakiegoś eksperymentu, zaśmiałam się w myślach, i z drobnym nieprzekonaniem, podniosłam się i położyłam ręce na ziemi, momentalnie przemieniając się w Szybownika. Smoczki, dotychczas zaabsorbowane zabawą zatrzymały się, zauważając zmianę. W jaskini pojawił się jeszcze jeden smok, a gdzie podziało się tamte dziwne stworzenie bez skrzydeł? Oboje przekrzywiły łebki, co wyglądało dość zabawnie. -Heej - zawołałam schylając głowę na wysokość oczu smoczków - nie poznajecie? - zaśmiałam się. Odrobinę zachęcone stworzonka chciały podejść bliżej, ale ja przeskoczyłam za nich i chwyciłam w zęby rubin, który stracił zainteresowanie dzieciaków gdy się przemieniłam. Oburzone zabraniem zabawki smoczęta rzuciły się w moim kierunku, ale mi znów udało się przed nimi uskoczyć. Takim sposobem ganiałam się z dwoma pisklakami, a po pewnym czasie całą gromadką małych smoczątek po całym systemie jaskiń trzymając w zębach mały rubin. Gdy udało mi się smoczki wyprzedzić skryłam się za ścianą i stałam się niewidzialna, w efekcie wpadły do jaskini i zdziwione rozglądały się w moim poszukiwaniu. Stanęłam przed wyjściem i znów stałam się widzialna. ...Tu jestem! - Zawołałam mentalnie i rzuciłam się w drogę powrotną do wylęgarni. A smoczki za mną. Gdy już znalazłam się w środku przemieniłam się ew człowieka i chwyciłam rubin w dłoń. Spojrzałam przed siebie, gdzie pędziło na mnie jakieś siedem pisklaków. -Oj- Oceniłam swoją sytuacje jako beznadziejną, zważywszy na ostrość smoczych pazurków. Ponownie przemieniłam się w smoka chwytając rubin w zęby. Akurat na czas, gdyż wszystkie siedem smoczątek rzuciło się na mnie próbując wyrwać szlachetny kamyk. Koniec końców oddałam im minerał odchodząc do ciągle śmiejących się Meri i Korima. Mój wzrok natomiast trafił na białe jajo, ciągle niewyklute. Usiadłam i wpatrzyłam się w nie. -Możliwe, że dzisiaj się jeszcze nie wykluje, nie wiemy kiedy było złożone – Odezwała się Meria. Westchnęłam i spojrzałam na niebo. Słońce już było dość wysoko, trzeba by się zbierać, szkoła czeka... Podniosłam się i zerknęłam jeszcze na bawiące się pisklaki. -Obowiązki wzywają, pora na mnie – pożegnałam się smętnie i podeszłam do krawędzi jaskini. -Wpadnę jeszcze po szkole. - powiedziałam i skoczyłam w dół, by po chwili wzbić się poziomo w stronę domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania